I Do Care You Know?
by RedFire195065
Summary: Ruby gets injured in a battle. Weiss patches her up. Fluffyness commence!


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY!**

* * *

Ruby could feel the irritation radiating off of Weiss. And it was suffocating her. She knew that if she so much as said a word, the white-haired heiress was probably going to lecture her… Not that she didn't deserve it mind you. However, the young girl just didn't sit well when it was silent, and she knew that she shouldn't move around, lest she aggravate her wounds and the nurse patching her up...which was her irritated partner. Deciding to take a risk, the girl gulped, before turning a nervous smile to her teammate.

"So, uh, Weiss-"

"Don't even start."

The scythe wielder flinched, her mouth clamping shut. _Yep. She's beyond angry. I really wish Yang was here-no, wait! Yang would make this situation worse!_

Technically, the yellow-haired hot head had already made the situation worse. She had went head first into the brawl of Grimm and didn't take a look at her surroundings when she did so. She was skilled, yes, but Ruby knew her sister well enough to know that once Yang started a fight, she was fully immersed with it. But even so, that Beowolf came out of left field and had almost taken her sister's head off.

...If she hadn't gotten in the way of course.

Which brings the scythe wielder to her current predicament. She was lucky that it was only her arm that was slashed and nothing too serious, but still. That was a pretty dangerous move on her part. If it was any indication with the way Weiss was yelling at Yang, and Yang was yelling at Weiss while blaming herself, and Blake keeping the wound closed at the time being while also trying to calm icy cold and hot tempered.

...She had such great friends.

 _No, Ruby! Back on topic!_ she chided herself, glancing at the Ice Queen and watching as she triple-checked the bandaged wound, looking for any faults. Ruby shifted a bit in her spot, grinning awkwardly.

"So, uh, how bad is it, doc," the black-haired girl asked, deciding a joke might work on calming down the heiress and make it easier for the two of them to talk.

It did not go as planned. Weiss' eyes snapped up to hers and the younger girl flinched upon seeing the cold glare directed at her.

"Ruby," the white-haired girl began and the girl stiffened and nodded, already preparing for a lecture. "You should be good in a few days."

…

…

Huh?

Ruby stared at the older girl, eyes wide with surprise. It seemed that Weiss took notice of the expression, as her eyes narrowed and suspicion was clear in her features.

"What? Why are you staring at me like I just did something weird?"

"...Weiss." Ruby had to make sure of something before the older girl could rant about the way she was acting.

"What?"

"...Are you sure you're not injured, too?"

The glare directed at her made Ruby back up slightly, the mattress underneath her creaking at the movements. She raised her hands in front of her and waved them frantically, hoping to ward off any of the heiress' anger.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's just that...you're acting a little too nice." she hurriedly explained, hoping that should defuse the situation and, also, hoping that her sister and Blake would be back soon with her promised cookies. Ruby stared at the heiress, looking for any signs of change in her hostility. It took a few minutes of silent staring, before the first signs appeared: Weiss' shoulders dropped lightly back into their normal position, then her head dropped down, one hand on her hip, and the other already on her face.

"Oh, no," the leader whispered under breath, knowing this posture all too well. She tensed her muscles and squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the onslaught of a very well deserved lecture.

"Am I always so uptight that worrying about my partner is so surprising?"

…

…

Wait…

What…?

The young girl opened her eyes, relaxing slightly as she stared at her partner, seeing that Weiss had both hands on her hips and was staring at her with a meaningful look, her ice-blue eyes sharp and a frown on her features.

"Uhm…" Ruby had no idea how to respond, though she knew her partner well enough to know she wasn't going to let up until the young girl said something. "Can you...repeat that?"

Weiss sighed and the young leader let out a small laugh at that. Though, her laughter was cut off when she the heiress moved and sat next to her on the bed, staring at her with an exasperated expression.

"You really need to pay attention," the white-haired girl murmured, "seriously. If you're going to be in charge, you need to know when others are speaking to you, even if you don't want to listen to them."

"Uhm… Yeah! It's just that, uh…" Ruby tried to come up with a defense, and she was staring at the other girl with surprise, trying to make out what it was that Weiss was trying to do-what her ulterior motive was. This was completely different from what the girl would normally do. Usually when Ruby said things like "I forgot" or "can you repeat that" it always set off a lecture or two from her partner. Now though…

"Look," Weiss continued, completely cutting off any type of defense that the young leader could come up with. Ruby paid rapt attention to her partner, seeing the serious look on her face. She stiffened, though, when she felt Weiss' hand on her shoulder, and her heart pounded for a moment at the soft look on the usually frowned face of her partner. "I may not show it to you, or to Blake, or to Yang, but I really do care about you guys."

The young leader nodded, not understanding why her heart was pounding so harshly against her rib cage, or why her shoulder was hot under the girl's touch. Usually physical contact with the heiress always gave her that cold feeling, since her aura gave off a cooler temperature to the touch, much like Yang's aura, though her's gave off a more warmer air around her.

"So, when you do stupid things like this," the heiress picked up Ruby's injured arm and held it in between them so both of them could see what reckless behavior could lead to, "it makes me feel like I lost a few years of my life. Not to mention, showing just how stupid you guys can get without someone like me to watch over you and make sure you're still in one piece."

Ruby swallowed, nodding her head. "I...I understand, Weiss."

The smile that Weiss gave at that moment, made Ruby's heart stop and the young girl panicked at the feeling. Though, it started to beat again when Weiss stood up, her hand leaving the young leader's shoulder.

"Now that that's settled, I'm going to go check and make sure your sister didn't accidentally punch Jaune again… And I'll get you some milk with your cookies if they even made it that far into the cafeteria," the heiress said, walking away and towards the door. She halted, and looked over her shoulder, still smiling. "Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone-I don't want to come back in here to see that you're bleeding out because you jumped off your bed." With that, the girl left their dorm room, the door closing shut behind her.

Once Weiss was gone, Ruby completely collapsed on the bed she was sitting on, her arms outspread beside her and her eyes staring up at the bottom of her own bed. She raised her hand and placed it on the shoulder that Weiss had held with her own, already feeling the loss of warmth from the heiress' touch.

"...Maybe I should read some of Blake's books," the young girl murmured, "they should know what's wrong with me…"

 _Hopefully…_ she thought to herself, feeling her eyelids droop slightly, the events of the day finally getting to her. Before her eyes closed completely, and she had succumbed to unconsciousness, an image of Weiss' smiling face appeared in her mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Heheh... I know, I know, I have another story that needs to updated-I'm working on it! Anyway, I was requested by a friend of mine to write this, so I did it! Whoo! I'm actually proud of this, and that's sort of saying much.**

 **Anyway, reviews are very much appreciated for this one-shot! *laughs nervously***


End file.
